1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a player for concealing a picture and, more particularly, to a player for picture concealment and concealment release which conceals a picture during the recording of a video signal, and releases picture concealment under control of a user with respect to the picture when being reproduced.
The instant application is based on Korean Patent Application No. 94-7752, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In order to hide a picture, a specific picture has been subjected to so-called mosaic processing prior to being recorded to inhibit an unauthorized viewer from observing the picture. However, mosaic processing creates a problem that even an authorized viewer has difficulty in restoring the original picture properly.